Baisers grippaux
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Quoi ? Vous croyiez vraiment que Mello n'est jamais tombé malade ? Pour l'heure, il est couché dans un lit, tout tremblant, fiévreux et affaibli. Mais Matt veille au grain... peut être un peu trop même, non ? Rated pour les très légères allusion au sexe.


Disclamer : A part le scénario, rien n'est à moi.

_Message de Jeremiah : Une petite fic, surtout un petit délire. J'adore mettre Mello en position de faiblesse, en proie à un Matt aux idées mal placées. Pas de slash, désolée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Reviews please !_

_PS : je réponds toujours aux reviews, du moins autant que possible !_

**ENJOY !**

_Un vieil appartement délabré à New York_

Matt entre dans la chambre, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, un grand bol plein et une cuillère dans les mains.

-Eh Blondie, je t'ai amené ton bouillon de légumes.

-Mail Jeevas, si tu ne veux pas finir noyé dans le bouillon, n'en rajoute pas !

Matt étouffe un rire. Il prend un vieux tabouret et s'assoit au chevet de son ami. Mello, lui, est allongé dans le lit, pâle et pourtant brûlant de fièvre. Sa respiration est lente et laborieuse, il frissonne bien qu'il disparaisse presque sous les trois couvertures qui le recouvrent.

Bref : Mello, l'ex-bras droit de Rod Ross, le dur à cuire ayant survécu à l'explosion du QG de la mafia américaine, un des plus grands génies de la Wammy's House était lamentablement cloué au lit par une terrible grippe.

Le geek plonge la cuillère dans le bol de bouillon et la porte aux lèvres du blond fiévreux.

-Allez Blondie, un cuillère pour Roger ! » se moque-t-il.

-Matt, je t'ai dis de la fermer si tu ne veux pas... glups...

Le rouquin profite que Mello aie la bouche ouverte pour y fourrer la cuillère. Il pouffe dans sa barbe quand le regard de du blond se pose sur lui – un regard qui se veut menaçant et assassin mais que la fièvre et l'affaiblissement physique rendent involontairement suppliants. Il est tellement mignon comme ça que Matt aurait presque envie de l'embrasser, au risque de tomber malade à son tour.

-Matt, c'est dégueulasse ton truc. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ?

-J'ai réchauffé ce qui était déjà dans le carton, rien d'autre. Ah si ! J'ai rajouté du sel !

-T'y es pas allé de main morte ! Faut que tu arrêtes avec le sel sinon je vais faire de l'hypertension en plus de ça.

-Excuse-moi mais sans sel ça n'avait aucun goût. Quoique c'est peut-être la cigarette qui fait ça.

-Eh bas arrête de fum... kof kof !

Le blond tente d'étouffer la quinte de toux rauque qui le secoue sans y parvenir. Une grimace de douleur déforme son visage.

-Rah, putain ma tête...

-Tu veux de l'aspirine ?

-Matt, j'en ai pris il n'y a pas dix minutes. Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ?

-Si tu arrêtais de m'engueuler aussi, t'aurais pas de mirgraine... Bon allez, arrête de faire ta diva et mange.

Matt rempli à nouveau la cuillère.

-Matt, je suis capable de manger tout seul.

-Tu as vu comment tu trembles ? Si je te laisse faire, les trois quarts du bol partiront sur les draps , pas dans ta bouche, et après c'est moi qui devrait les laver. J'ai pas que ça à faire : j'ai un boss à battre moi !

-Matt !

-Quoi ? Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Alors mets ton petit orgueil de côté et mange, ok ?

Mello tourne la tête sur le côté.

-Je peux pas. C'est trop humiliant. Je préfère encore crever de faim. Donne-moi du chocolat. C'est un truc que je peux manger seul.

-C'est aussi un truc que tu vas gerber à peine avalé.

-Donne m'en.

-Non.

-Connard.

L'échange cesse à peine commencé. Mello n'a pas la force de répliquer. Il est encore trop faible pour ça. En attendant, il se jure que quand il sera rétabli il fera passer un sale quart d'heure à Matt, foi de chocovore !

Matt, de son côté, ne sais plus quoi faire : ça fait deux jours que faire manger Mello est un vrai calvaire. A croire que L en personne aurait été incapable de trouver une solution ! … Quoique...

Une lumière s'allume dans les yeux du geek. Il prend dans sa bouche une gorgée de bouillon sans l'avaler, prend la tête de Mello à deux mains et l'embrasse, le nourrissant d'un baiser.

Tout d'abord, Mello se fige, surpris. Puis, doucement, sa langue se mêle à cette de Matt et il avale lentement le bouillon pour pouvoir embrasser plus profondément le roux sans risquer de mourir étouffé.

Matt s'écarte au plus grand regret de son partenaire fiévreux et lui glisse à l'oreille :

-Alors Blondinette, elle était pour qui cette cuillère-là ?

Mello ferme les yeux. Un soupir lui échappe. La voix doucereuse et terriblement aguicheuse qu'a employé Matt l'excite terriblement malgré la fièvre qui l'affaiblit.

-Elle était pour toi » répond-t-il.

-Et la prochaine ?

-Pour toi aussi, maintenant donne-la moi et ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps sale geek.

Un petit rire rauque s'échappe des lèvres humides de Matt qui reprend une gorgée de bouillon avant de les reposer sur celles de Mello.

Ce second baiser dure plus longtemps. Chacun des deux protagonistes prend le temps d'apprécier la bouche de l'autre, explorant du bout de la langue chaque aspérité. Puis Matt se redresse et recommence, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mello.

La tête du blond lui tourne, sa respiration est de plus en plus irrégulière. Quand Matt s'écarte pour la troisième fois, il suit son mouvement sur quelques centimètres. Il en veut un peu plus. En fait, il adore ça.

Matt a eu de nombreuses conquêtes par le passé, grâce à sa nonchalance très appréciée par les filles (du moins un certain temps) et son physique particulièrement attirant malgré son étrange manière de s'habiller. C'est ce qui fait qu'il a acquis une certaine expérience dans le domaine du baiser (pas que dans celui-là d'ailleurs mais il réserve le reste à Mello pour plus tard, quand il sera rétabli et suffisamment en forme pour apprécier ce qu'il a à offrir).

En attendant, Mello adore ça et ne s'en cache même pas, pour le plus grand plaisir de Matt.

Après un sixième baiser, Mello, les yeux fermés attend le septième, lèvres entrouvertes. Un septième qui ne vient pas.

-Matt qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je retourne jouer à la PSP. Il faut que je batte ce salopard de boss.

-Qu... Quoi ? Eh ! Mais, t'as pas fini de me donner à manger !

-Mais si : le bol est vide.

-Mais... Mais reviens là ! Matt ! Eh !

Matt referme la porte derrière lui, un sourire diabolique naissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entend son ami vociférer des insultes en anglais et un russe (la langue maternelle du blond caractériel). Comme quoi, une petite poignée de bisous vous remettent vite un Mello sur pieds...

Matt, quant à lui, préfère retourner sur ses consoles avant que la fièvre ne le rattrape et que Mello ne reprenne du poil de la bête et lui fasse sa fête.

_Le lendemain, dans la chambre de Matt et Mello :_

Trois petits coups retentissent la porte s'ouvre.

-Matt ?

Un Mello vêtu de cuir au sourire machiavélique s'avance, un bol de bouillon dans les mains, vers le lit dans lequel est couché un Matt grippé. Avec des gestes langoureux, Mello s'assoit sur le lit, lance un regard enjôleur au rouquin fiévreux et prend une gorgée de bouillon en faisant bien attention à ne pas l'avaler.

Matt esquisse un sourire et entrouvre la bouche.

Promis, dès qu'il sera rétabli, lui et Mello passeront à la vitesse supérieure.

_Fin_

_**Review ? Pleeeeeease ! ^^**_


End file.
